Diamond in the Rough
by unicornhime
Summary: AU - Korra is quick to make friends with Bolin when their paths cross her first day in Republic City, thought the same can't be said for his brother; Mako is rarely around and seems very skittish around the young Avatar. Meanwhile, Equalist activity is on the rise and Korra has a job to do that just seems to get more and more complicated as time passes.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Korra rubbed the back of her neck, her cheeks turning pink. "I don't exactly have any money," she explained hesitantly.

The woman in the food stall practically had smoke coming out of her ears. "Then how were you planning on paying for all this?" She waved a hand dramatically at the girl's polar bear dog, who had already snarfed down at least five skewers worth of meat.

"I…um…" She started backing away, but the woman grabbed her wrist in a surprisingly strong grasp given how wrinkled and hunchbacked she was.

"I don't wan to get the police involved, missy, but I will! I have bills to pay, you know! I can't just go giving food away!"

Korra gulped. She didn't want to pull the Avatar card on her first day in the city, but she also didn't want to get arrested. Tenzin would send her back to the South Pole for sure.

"I'll pay for the pretty lady," a voice piped up behind her, and Korra turned to see a boy about her age smiling at her. He had a round, open face and bright green eyes, and a mouth that seemed to curl up naturally.

"Oh, I couldn't," Korra started to protest, but the boy stopped her with a wave of his hand, digging a couple of yuans out of his pocket.

"It's my pleasure."

"Hmph," the stall-keeper grunted, counting her money. Satisfied she shooed the two of them away, glaring at them until they were out of sight.

"Name's Bolin, by the way," the boy introduced himself with a grin.

"I'm Korra." She couldn't help but return his easy smile. "I just got into town today, and haven't really gotten used to how things work around here. If that wasn't already painfully obvious."

Bolin chuckled. "I figured as much. I know the streets pretty well, and I've never seen you around before."

"You know every single person here?" She raised her eyebrow skeptically.

"Well, the exceptionally pretty ones, at least," he said smoothly, putting some color in the girl's cheeks. He continued, "You want to swing by my place for something to eat? You look like you could still use something, and your ride there swiped all your grub from the stand. Plus then you could meet my brother, if he's around. Hopefully he is, because he's better in the kitchen than I am. So, what will it be?"

A little overwhelmed by his exuberant generosity, Korra quickly accepted. With a cheer, Bolin led the way to the pro-bending arena at the mouth of the bay. When Korra realized where they were going, she stopped dead in her tracks.

"Wait, you live _here_?"

"Sure do! Me and my brother rent a place in the attic. We used to compete, too, but our teammate bailed on us, and we didn't have the time to find a replacement before we were disqualified from the tournament."

"That's awful."

"Yeah, but we found out there's this ridiculous entry fee that we wouldn't have able to afford anyway. So now we're both just working odd jobs to save up for next year." His voice was light, passing it off as no big deal, but Korra noticed a stiffness in his shoulders.

"I'm sorry," was all she could think to say, but Bolin shrugged it off and changed the topic.

"You ever see a match before?" He asked, amused by the way her eyes drank in the golden splendor of the arena.

"No, but I would listen to them on the radio and read about them in the papers whenever a got the chance. They seem so exciting!"

"Oh they are. I'll have to take you to one of them sometime."

"That would be amazing!"

"It's a date then," his eyes twinkled.

"Oh," Korra faltered. "I mean, uh"

Bolin backtracked immediately. "I mean, as friends."

"R-right. Just friends."

"Of course. I didn't mean to presume…"

"Don't worry about it," she coughed. "So, uh, tell me more about your brother."

He relaxed again. "Mako's great. The best big brother anyone could ask for."

Korra smiled. "I'm an only child. I always wondered what it would be like to have a sibling. I wanted a little brother, myself."

"I don't know what I'd do without him," Bolin said cheerfully as he opened the door for her and Korra ordered Naga to wait outside. "Our parents passed away when we were young, so he's all the family I've got."

Struck by how easily Bolin shared all this with her, Korra paused as she followed him through the dim corridors. "I..I'm sorry for your loss," she mumbled, unsure of what else to say.

"Don't worry about it, we get by." Korra noticed for the first time just how muscular the boy was. His arms were thick and powerful looking, and Korra wondered for the first time if maybe she had been a little brash to follow this stranger home. Too late the warnings from her old masters came to mind about the dangers of the city. She could defend herself against one or two attackers, but what if this was some kind of ambush? She was the Avatar after all, and the Avatar had a history of making enemies.

Her muscles grew tense as Bolin continued to lead the way through so many winding corridors and staircases that she lost track of where she was.

He still talked amicably, about his brother mostly, unaware of her discomfort. "Mako works a lot, so I don't know if he's even home now. I think he works too hard, personally, but he doesn't listen to me, you know? Oh, and we have a pet fire ferret, too! His name is Pabu and he's the smartest little guy in the whole city." He rambled on, filling the silence as Korra's eyes continuously swept her surroundings, daring someone to jump out at her.

Finally, they reached a ladder that must lead to the attic. "I'll go on ahead, so you don't scare Mako," he said. "But come on up right after me. "

He quickly climbed up the rungs and pushed aside the trap door. "Hey Mako!" Korra heard him call. "We've got company!"

"Bolin," another voice answered him, deep and sounding a little irritated. "I told you to stop bringing girls up here."

"Aw, come on, you know it's not like that. She was short a little dough so I covered for her and offered a hot meal if she came over."

"Dangit, Bolin, you can't keep giving our money away!" Korra flinched as she heard the sound of something – a pot? - banging on a table.

"It was for a good cause! Come on, you're being rude, I'm sure she can hear you."

A groan. "I'm taking whatever you gave away out of your allowance next week."

"Fine, fine, now be nice."

Korra took that as her cue to climb up, and poked her head through the door, her blue eyes wide as she surveyed the room.

It was one open space, with floor-to-ceiling windows on every side. They were open now, and a cool breeze drifted up from the bay. A small stove and sink sat in one corner, presumably making up the kitchen, while another corner held a scruffy couch and a low table. There was exercise equipment and newspapers scattered around the rest of the place, giving a very lived-in and masculine feel to the place. The little fire ferret Bolin had mentioned was even curled up on the couch, snoring softly.

Korra relaxed. This was no ambush.

She turned to greet the kind boy's brother and was met with glaring amber eyes. The brother was taller and more angular than Bolin, but still looked extremely strong. There was a certain resemblance between the two that she couldn't put her finger on until she noticed the way both boys' hair stuck up in the back. It made her smile. The turtleduck tail made them both look a bit boyish and a little less intimidating.

"I'm Korra," she held out her hand to the other boy. "And you must be Mako. Bolin told me a lot about you on the way over – "

He huffed, cutting her off and turning to Bolin. "I brought home some dumplings, we can split those while I make dinner. I have to head back out again after, though."

Bolin's face fell a little. "Why?"

"I'm working another shift at the plant. There's some new project going on and they need all the electricity they can get. The pay's pretty good, actually."

"You can provide electricity?" Korra cut, a slightly annoyed expression on her face from being cut off.

Mako snapped his fingers and a small flame appeared, his back still facing the girl. "Firebender." He shrugged. "Lightning, too." He snuffed the flame out.

Korra was instantly impressed. "Ooh, I could never get the hang of lightning myself."

Mako turned back to her, giving her a once over. "You're a firebender?"

She crossed her arms over her chest. "Yup."

"What's with the water tribe get-up?" He motioned to the blue armband on her wrist and the pelt around her waist.

"I'm from the South Pole."

"They have many firebenders down there?"

"No, but I'm a waterbender, too, so I get by."

"Wait," Bolin cut in. "What?"

"Oh, and earthbender, too, if that's important." Korra smirked, enjoying the look of astonishment on the boys' faces.

Mako's eyes widened before he slapped a hand over them. "You're the Avatar."

"Yep."

"And I'm an idiot."

"Also yep." Her smirk deepened.

Bolin looked at the pair of them, awestruck. "You're _the _Avatar? Like Aang? That guy has a statue of himself! It's huge!"

Korra giggled. "Yeah, but luckily there are no statues of me yet. I'm still in training. Can't airbend to save my life."

Mako dragged his hand down his face, looking properly ashamed of himself. "Uh, sorry about before," he mumbled, not meeting her gaze. "I can be a bit…um, stingy when it comes to expenses. If I'd known…"

Korra's look softened. "Don't worry about it."

"Yeah, that'll teach you to judge someone before you get to know them," Bolin teased, nudging his brother in the ribs. "Now let's eat! I'm starving."

Mako avoided her gaze through dinner, and left immediately after he'd inhaled his portion. Bolin's chatter made it easy to ignore, though Korra was still a little put out. The older boy looked extremely uncomfortable, and she knew it was because of her.

"Hey Bolin," she finally asked as she was getting ready to leave. "Mako doesn't have anything against the Avatar, does he?"

Bolin gave her a curious look, walking her down to a patiently waiting Naga. "No, what makes you ask that?"

"After he found out who I was, he wouldn't look at me."

"He was probably just embarrassed for acting like a jerk. It kind of happens a lot," Bolin shrugged.

"Oh. Well, thanks for dinner. Let me know if I can ever to anything to return the favor."

"Anytime. Give me a shout the next time you're in the neighborhood and I'll arrange that pro-bending match for you."

"You bet." She mounted her polar bear dog and gave Bolin a salute. "I'll see you around."

"I sure hope so," Bolin said to himself as he watched the girl ride away.

He knew she was going to be important. He didn't know how or why, but he had a feeling about her. She was special.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Mako hated lying to his brother.

But on nights like this, it was unavoidable.

Bolin was too naïve to understand, but there was a war brewing in Republic City, and Mako had chosen his side.

He sided with Amon.

Despite being a bender himself, he saw the power and corruption that came with the ability. He knew the way the triads ran this town, how they intimidated and threatened non-benders.

After all, he'd been one of them.

He knew it had to stop. He hid the fact that he was a bender at the rallies and training session, afraid of what the nonbenders would do to him if he was found out. They didn't even use names, only rank – if you were lucky – or "you there" if you weren't.

He hated the secrecy of it all, but it was either this or go back to the triads. The Council sat in ignorance, refusing to make a stand either way, frustrating Mako to no end. They were all benders, too, though.

But most of all, Mako wanted revenge for his parents, and for the hardships he'd been put through thanks to one power-mad firebender.

He didn't have a rank yet, so when he reached the abandoned warehouse, he slipped his mask on and joined the crowd of chi-blockers in training.

It was not his first week; he'd been coming to these sessions since the beginning of summer, when the protesters became more vocal, calling from soapboxes in the park and on the street corner near the power plant. He went to one rally, curious, and was hooked.

"You there!" A voice broke his concentration, and he turned, narrowing his eyes. "Come over here." The voice belonged to the Lieutenant, Amon's right-hand man.

Mako swallowed hard. There was no reason for him to be singled out like this, but he obediently went to the man's side.

"I've been watching you," he said with no preamble. "And you're a good fighter. I'm putting you on the mission tomorrow."

Mako hesitated. He didn't know about any mission. "Sir?"

"The Avatar's arrived in town," Lieutenant said in a low, dangerous voice. "We need to take care of her before she becomes a problem."

Mako's heart was racing. "A problem, sir?"

"She'll rally the benders behind her, become a figurehead to them like Amon is to us. They're weak and disorganized now, and we need them to stay like that in order to keep our advantage. Rumors claim she's also a strong fighter, despite her youth. I don't want this to go any further than it has to. She needs to disappear, quickly and quietly."

The boy didn't know how the girl he'd only just met could pose that much of a threat, but he wasn't going to judge her by her appearance again.

"Yes, sir."

There were only two other men Lieutenant had chosen to be a part of this mission, and neither Mako was familiar with. Lieutenant was serious when he said he wanted this to be quiet.

"There's an abandoned house in the mountains, and I want you to take her there," he explained during the briefing. "Keep her unconscious as much as possible and do not underestimate her. There will be a metal prison waiting for you there. I want her alive, but do whatever it takes to keep her in check."

They would strike tomorrow night.

Briefly, Mako wondered if he should tell someone he'd met the Avatar already. He held back, though, unsure if his association would make him a traitor or if mention his brother would get Bolin into trouble.

Still, he was as anxious as the next day drew to a close and the time to put their plan into action crept near.

He watched the sun set over the sparkling bay from his apartment, his knees drawn up to his chest.

"You okay, bro?" Bolin asked, sounding concerned as he cleaned up from dinner. "You've been out of it all day."

"It's nothing," Mako said, unable to turn to look his brother in the eye. It was one thing to lie about where he was going; it was another to lie about his feelings – he and Bolin had always been extremely close. Mako felt sick.

"I'm going for a walk," he said, jumping from the windowsill. "I need some air."

"Want any company?"

"No thanks. Don't wait up, you have that early shift with the papers tomorrow."

Each footstep that took him closer to the mission's starting point took him further from his brother, both literally and figuratively.

His resolve was wavering. Was this what he really wanted? Was getting more involved in the oncoming storm really where he was needed? Or was it with Bolin?

He punched a brick wall in frustration, which really only resulted in scuffing up the knuckles of his gloves and possibly bruising the skin underneath.

The other two men were waiting at the rendezvous point. Mako pulled on his mask and shed his coat, stuffing it behind a dumpster before approaching them.

They nodded brusquely in greeting. The air was tense; their every movement was curt and martial. Both men were stout and muscular, shorter than Mako, but bulkier. He doubted he would be able take them in hand-to-hand combat.

The plan was to give the Avatar false information regarding an upcoming rally that would turn to a riot. They'd paid a kid from the street twenty yuan to deliver the note telling her to come alone to the north end of the bridge or they'd scram.

Mako didn't think she'd be dumb enough to take the bait, and watched the shadows for any sign of movement. He'd been given kali sticks for this mission, but he was unfamiliar with them, and he was still hesitant to use his bending in front of any other Equalists. However, if push came to shove, he'd do what he had to survive.

Just like he always has.

He shifted his weight impatiently. He and one of the other men crouched behind a pillar while the third waited in plain clothes for the Avatar to arrive.

And arrive she did.

She rode that polar bear dog of hers proudly, shoulders back and chin up. She looked confident, cocky even, her pale blue eyes shining in the moonlight.

She dismounted. "You're the one who has information for me?" She stood with one hand on her hip.

"You come alone?" The man grunted.

"Unless you count Naga," she said sarcastically. "Now tell me what I need to know before I have to knock it out of you."

"You're awfully feisty for someone who wants something from me," he drawled, eyeing the girl's curvy figure.

She scoffed at him, crossing her arms over her chest. "I don't like people who sneak around or use kids to deliver messages. Man up and face me."

"If that's what you want." He lurched forward, arms outstretched in an attempt to grab her. She easily seized one arm and flung him to the ground.

Mako and the other Equalist joined the attack; they just had to subdue her long enough to get her into the van around the corner.

Glancing at the first man, Mako realized he was knocked out cold, and made a note to stay out of her reach. She didn't even have to _use _her bending.

Mako and his partner circled the girl, waiting for an opening.

Naga didn't like that. She growled and lunged for Mako. He threw the weighted rope from his belt, lassoing her legs and she tumbled to the ground with a yelp.

The Avatar glared at him, but his partner was keeping her busy; _he_ knew how to use his kali sticks.

Mako watched as the pair danced. The Avatar was strong, but brash, her attacks more power-driven than strategic.

The Avatar fought with fire, the blasts coming hot and fast. Electricity cackled from the kali sticks, but couldn't touch the girl, and soon, a blow knocked Mako's partner off his feet. He didn't get back up.

The girl turned on him, taunting him with her eyes to come get a piece of her.

Mako was also strong, but he used his head, waiting for right moment, for his opponent to slip up or tire out.

The question was who was stronger.

They eyed each other, sizing each other up. Mako could tell he'd already impressed her by not running toward her like the others had.

"You're a real fighter," she murmured. "But why are you fighting me in the first place? I only wanted to help."

Mako didn't rise to the bait, keeping his silence and ignoring her goading. He watched her like a hawk; he just needed one quick blow to the head and she'd be out like a light.

She hummed. "The silent treatment, eh? I can see you're a man of action. So show me some action!" She launched a fireball at his chest, which he neatly dodged.

Adrenaline raced through his veins as he dodged blow after blow, her attacks becoming more frenzied as her frustration began to show. He chanced a close maneuver, jabbing her three times in the side and her right arm fell, deadweight.

Her eyes widened, then narrowed to a furious scowl as she retaliated.

He was too close and just a hair too slow.

She knocked him off his feet as he ducked an overhead attack, and he landed flat on his back with the wind knocked out of him.

She towered over him, breathing hard. "Why are you doing this? What are you trying to accomplish?" She demanded.

"We do what we have to," Mako wheezed through his mask, "To survive in a world…where benders abuse their power."

She blinked at him, her face still hard.

He closed his eyes, waiting for the final blow.

It never came, and when he opened his eyes again, she was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Korra was shaken from the attack. Not from the ambush – she'd expected that – but from her encounter with that last chi-blocker.

He wasn't at all what she'd expected. He was smart and skilled. Not your typical lackey.

But what really struck her was his final words.

Benders didn't abuse their power. Benders and non-benders were treated equally where she was from. If anything, she'd been teased more because of her bending.

So why would that equalist say something like that?

She scratched behind Naga's ears as they reached the pier, sighing.

"Well, I wanted an adventure, didn't I, girl?"

Naga sneezed and shook her head.

"Yeah, better be careful about what I wish for from now on."

The fight kept replaying in her mind. She should have finished it and made sure he wouldn't be able to follow her, but she didn't. She couldn't.

She growled in frustration, kicking Naga into a run and plunged into the bay.

—

Mako waited sullenly until his companions regained consciousness, frowning out at moon's reflection shimmering across the bay. He should have been knocked out just like them, but he wasn't.

The Avatar was not at all what he had expected.

She was a fighter, and she was kind of amazing.

He pushed those kind of thoughts out of his mind as the thugs with him groaned and returned to the world of the living.

"What happened?" The bigger one moaned, sitting up and rubbing his forehead.

"We got our butts kicked, that's what happened," Mako snapped. "I'm not going to be the one to tell the Lieutenant how badly you failed. At least I stayed awake."

"But you still let her get away," the other one pointed out.

Mako shot him a look. "She's the Avatar. Give me a break. We underestimated her."

Despite his protests, Mako was still called in on the debriefing. Each man was called in one at a time, and Mako was last. When he entered the room, it was dimly lit, and the Lieutenant stood beside his desk, still, his eerie green goggles giving off a faint glow.

"You let the Avatar escape," he began without preamble. "I'm disappointed in you."

"I'm one man," Mako protested. "She's much stronger than you think. She may not be a fully fledged Avatar, but she is still powerful. You'd need more than three men to take her down."

The Lieutenant stared him down thoughtfully, rhythmically tapping one finger on his desk. Mako shifted uncomfortably.

"Perhaps. Perhaps we need to take another method with her. It seems mere strength won't be enough for this one." He paused. "She is the same age as you, is she not?"

Mako hesitated. "I think so. Maybe a little younger, I don't know. Sir."

"You will win her trust, then deliver her to us."

"Sir?"

"If she can't be brought down with brute force, we'll have to be more subtle."

"I don't know if I can - "

"What made you join the Equalists, son?" He interrupted, fixing that piercing stare on Mako's golden eyes.

"To restore the balance of power in the city. And to punish the benders who abuse their powers."

"Then don't you see that bringing down the Avatar is the only way that will happen? She abuses her powers more than anyone. She flaunts her bending. She's a fraud, only looked to because she happens to be a certain kind of bender, with no regard to her character or moral convictions. She must not be allowed to gain support in Republic City."

Mako's face showed no emotion, save for the slightest twitch of a frown on his lips. "I understand, sir. I'll do it."

"Good. When you feel you have her trust, report back to me, and I'll tell you where to go from there. I hope I won't have to rebuke you a second time for failing me."

"No sir."

"Because there are only so many chances I can give you." He trailed off suggestively, and Mako knew that 'only so many' meant this was his last chance.

He'd seen what happened to those who'd run out of chances, and it wasn't pleasant.

"You may go."

—

Mako dragged his feet the entire way home, arriving just as the sun was peeking over the horizon. He cringed when he realized how late it was getting. Bolin might already be up and see him come home.

He trudged up the stairs and heard his brother banging around in the kitchen. Great.

He climbed into the attic apartment, bracing himself for Bolin's inquisitions.

"Are you just getting home?" Bolin was quick to ask, though his voice was still lethargic and heavy with sleep.

"Uh, yeah," Mako scratched the back of his head. "I'm going to bed," he said, trying to avoid any further questions.

"You don't have work?"

Mako groaned. All he wanted was to sleep. "Yeah, I forgot. I'll just go wash up then. Don't wait on me, I don't want you to be late on my account."

"Is everything okay?"

"Perfect. Just perfect."

Bolin let it go, but watched his brother leave the room in concern. It was too early to push him now, but he'd figure it out later.

—

The day dragged on and on. Mako fell asleep during his lunch break before he could eat anything, and was rudely awoken by the overseer only to return to work hungry in addition to being even more exhausted.

He stayed until the closing bell, dead on his feet, and gratefully made his way home, grabbing some take-out on the way. It wasn't in his budget but he was too tired to care or cook. He'd pull an extra shift when he'd had more than 20 minutes of sleep.

As he started the climb up to the attic, he paused at the sound of feminine laughter ringing out, mixed with Bolin's chuckle.

The day just kept getting better.

If Bolin had brought home another stray, he was seriously going to have a chat with his little brother. The boy was too free with his generosity, not to mention too poor. Mako couldn't afford to let it continue, though he hated to reign in Bolin's kindness. There weren't enough kind people in the world.

Mako entered the tiny apartment and stopped in his tracks.

Of course that laugh would belong to Avatar Korra.

"Mako!" Bolin shouted a warm greeting. "Look who I found getting into trouble again?"

Mako raised an eyebrow at the Korra, who was sitting comfortably on the lumpy couch he'd rescued from the curb ages ago.

She shrugged. "I'm sorry but where I'm from, you're allowed to sample the food before you buy it."

"How have you not been arrested yet?" Mako asked, genuinely curious.

She grinned. "I have an in with the Chief. Also, I _am _the Avatar. The job has to have some perks."

He couldn't help but break a smile.

"And one perk today," Bolin said as he reached for a bag, "is the spoils of her quest."

Korra shrugged, a hint of color in her cheeks. "I wanted to pay you guys back for the other day. Plus I don't really know anyone in the city, and it's nice to get off the island. That is," she paused momentarily to look at Mako, "if you don't mind."

Mako glanced at his brother, who seemed to be waiting for his answer just as anxiously.

He sighed, feeling like he was going to fall asleep on his feet and far too tired to argue. Plus his assignment weighed on his shoulders.

"I don't mind," he said quietly, trying to muster up a warm smile. "Actually, Korra, can I, uh, talk to you for a minute?"

Korra and Bolin exchanged confused glances, but Korra nodded and scrambled up off the couch to meet Mako over near the stove. There wasn't much privacy, but it would have to do.

"I wanted to apologize to you," Mako began with a sigh. "I know I was rude to you, and I don't want you to feel uncomfortable around me. I'm not the nicest person after a long day of work and I was taking my frustration out on you. It was wrong of me and I'm sorry."

Korra blinked and exhaled slowly. "Wow. I wasn't expecting that."

"What were you expecting?"

She bit back a smile. "You to tell me to stay away from your brother and never show my face here again?"

Mako chuckled and shook his head. "Bolin can make his own decisions - I won't interfere in _that_ part of his life. Although," he added as an afterthought, "If you break his heart, I'm obligated to hunt you down and hurt you in some way."

It was her turn to raise a brow at him. "As if you could. I'm the Avatar, remember? Also, I've made it clear I'm not interested in _that_ part of his life. Just so you know."

"Well good."

Later, he blamed it on the lingering thoughts of his task combined with his exhausted, but he blurted out, "Is there anyone in _that_ part of your life?"

Her eyes widened, and the blush was back in her cheeks. "Oh, uh, no…" she stammered. "I'm pretty busy with training and stuff…" She trailed off, waving her hand uselessly.

Mako regained his senses. "Not that it's any of my business. I mean, uh, sorry."

"No, it's okay. I don't mind." Her cheeks were burning now.

It might be easier than he thought to work his way into her life. If he didn't know better, he'd think she was already attracted to him. But that was ridiculous.

"Good." He tried to smile charmingly, but it felt lacking. "Now if you don't mind, I need to get some sleep."

"Extra shifts again?" She asked, frowning sympathetically.

"Yeah." It was almost the truth.

"I'll save you a plate," she promised. "You won't want to miss what I'm planning."

Now the smile was sincere. "Thanks."

—

When Mako opened his eyes again, the sky outside was dark. He could hear the radio playing and Bolin's grunts as he worked out.

Mako's stomach growled.

He savored one last moment of peace in his bed, then dragged himself to his feet.

"Well, look who's rejoined the land of the living," Bolin joked, grabbing a towel to wipe away his sweat. He turned down the radio. "I was afraid you were never going to wake up."

"I wasn't asleep that long," Mako protested as he combed the shelves for something to eat.

"I thought you were going to sleep clear through the night! And Korra left you a plate, it's in the ice box. You can probably heat it over the stove. It was pretty good."

Mako grunted.

"Korra was sad you couldn't join us," Bolin continued. "She told me you apologized to her, and that it meant a lot to her."

Mako didn't have anything to say to that, and instead focussed on his food.

Bolin sighed. "Fine, don't tell me what's going on between you two. I'll figure it out on my own."

"There's nothing going on between us," Mako said, trying to keep his voice level, but didn't elaborate.

"Sure, sure. So why did you get home so late this morning? I don't remember you saying anything about an extra shift."

"It was a last minute thing," Mako lied. "No big deal."

"You work too hard."

"I'm fine," Mako snapped. He bit his tongue before he said anything else, and inhaled a mouthful of dinner.

Bolin held up his hands in surrender. "Alright, alright. I should know better than to talk to you when you're half asleep. I'm going to turn in."

Mako swallowed and watched his brother climb up to his bed in the narrow loft with a determined look.

It would all be worth it in the end.

—

"You'd think in a town this big, we'd stop running into one another."

Mako startled at the increasingly familiar voice and turned to see Korra with a hand on her hip and an amused smile on her face.

"You'd think so," Mako agreed slowly, the Lieutenant's mission ringing in his ears. "Did you get lost again?"

"No," Korra snorted indignantly. "I'm running errands for Pema. They grow most of their food on the island, but she wanted me to pick up a few odds and ends." She held out a piece of paper. "I've got it covered."

Mako plucked the list from her hand and scanned it. "Really? You know where to get Aunt Cho's Home Remedies for Expecting Mothers?" He raised an eyebrow.

Korra flushed and snatched the list back. "I'll figure it out."

"I can help, if you want."

She flushed deeper, for some reason Mako couldn't decipher. "Really? I mean, I don't need it, but - "

"I insist," he said, one corner of his mouth turning up. "And I don't ever accept 'no' for an answer."

"Well that's going to be a problem, because neither do I," she smirked. "But I'll let you win this time."

Despite himself, he gave her a genuine smile.

As they maneuvered through the busy streets of Republic City, Mako found himself surprisingly relaxed around the young Avatar. She laughed freely and often, and was quick to learn the complicated patterns of the neighborhood.

More than once, he had to check himself before forgetting that he was on a mission and that she was the enemy.

Before long, they were at the ferry dock and it was time for Korra to return to the island.

"I had fun with you today," she said, surprisingly shy. "Thanks for your help, even if I didn't need it."

Mako chuckled. "You're welcome, and you did need it."

She rolled her eyes, but smiled and gently laid a hand on his wrist. "You know, you're not as much of a jerk as I thought you'd be."

He wanted to fire back a retort, but found himself unable to speak.

Her touch burned him, but not in the way he was used to from firebenders. Her fingertips sent fire through his veins, a slow burn that seeped under his skin and circulated throughout his body, pooling around his heart and making it thrum.

His breath came in shallow pants as he stared at her, trying to make sense of everything.

She released his wrist as the ferry bell rang, and she left his side with a final wave goodbye, but the sensation of her touch lingered for hours afterward.


End file.
